


Wrong Words

by okemmelie



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Soulmates, but you know as canon compliant as a soulmate au can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Curt always thought soulmates were bullshit. Then he meets Owen.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 26
Kudos: 139





	Wrong Words

**Author's Note:**

> last sentence tattooed on wrist soulmates au lets go

Curt always found the idea of last words extremely sad. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t allowed to know if someone was  _ the one  _ before they were already gone. It was a cruel trick and he didn’t like that the universe had pulled it on them.

Many grew up romanticizing their soulmate. Curt never did. He wanted to, but he couldn’t bring himself to it. He was so angry with the world for not giving him more to work with, for not giving anyone more to work with.

His mother, bless her soul, always encouraged him to have a little faith.  _ You’ll meet her eventually, Curtis. And when you do, you’ll know _ .

It was easy for her to say. Her words were painful, sure.  _ I’m leaving _ wasn’t the most fun words to have tattooed on your wrist forever, but she always said it helped her come to terms with his father walking out on them.  _ Because at least it meant he was the one _ , she’d always say.  _ We had a good time together _ . Whatever! It was stupid and Curt didn’t like it.

When he was fifteen, he bought a black bracelet. He covered up his stupid sentence and tried to forget about it, tried to make a point out of his resistance towards a stupid system. He joined a dangerous career and never looked back. 

And then he met Owen Carvour.

Owen was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He was charming and he was funny and hell, he even worked in espionage so Curt didn’t have to keep all of his life a secret. He swept Curt’s off his feet, figuratively and literally.

Maybe his mom had been right when she said he’d know, because with Owen it sure felt like he knew. No, he just  _ knew _ . Owen Carvour was his soulmate and there was nothing in the world that could change that.

They became friends. Eventually, they became lovers. They’d share a bed and Owen would run his hands through his hair and Curt would kiss him and they’d be happy. And Owen would run his hand over Curt’s stupid bracelet and look him in the eyes and Curt would feel all sorts of things.

Mostly he’d feel sad. He didn’t want these to be Owen’s last words, because he didn’t like thinking about the implications. But then Owen would show him his words and Curt would run his fingers over them and it just felt right.

_ Taking your advice _ .

Those were certainly better words than  _ You know, killing me won’t take the system offline, so… what are you doing?  _ and he hated how well they lined up, how well they matched.

But then Owen told him that it was silly. Curt? Taking his advice? Like that was ever going to happen!

And Curt would push Owen off the bed, which would only make him laugh and that, in turn, only made Curt smile. And Owen would let him pull him back up in the bed and they’d kiss again and Curt would promise him that he’d never, _ ever  _ kill him. And while Owen said he believed him, he still insisted Curt was going to be the death of him.

Soulmates were stupid and Curt didn’t like thinking about the implications, because he loved Owen and Owen loved him. They’d never let anything come between them and Curt certainly wouldn’t kill him. He killed bad guys. Not Owens.

But if Owen wasn’t his soulmate, then all this time they’d spent together would be wasted. He told himself it wouldn’t, because he truly loved Owen, but he’d heard other people talk about their previous thought-to-be soulmates and how little they meant compared to their  _ true  _ the one.

Owen meant the world to him. He didn’t like thinking about a world where they weren’t meant to be, but he didn’t like thinking about a world where they were but Curt killed him.

_ Curt Mega, you’re going to be the death of me _ . Those were Owen’s last words to him. He didn’t know what hurt more. Owen being dead and gone or Owen not being his soulmate.

He did know that alcohol made it a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for the crimes i have committed, please feel free to yell at me on tumblr @krayonders


End file.
